The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of air conditioning components, and more particularly to method and apparatus for manufacturing an air conditioning component for an aircraft.
In an aircraft air condition systems, moisture may condense and build up on air conditioning components. The moisture must be collected and drained from engine bleed air, or compressed ambient air, at a location downstream of a condenser to prevent re-entry into the cabin or air cycle machine where the moisture may cause damage.